


Open your eyes

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Ladybug Adrien Agreste | Mister Bug, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, Multibug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Adrien suspects and hopes with all his heart. Until that moment when he knows for sure.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 32
Kudos: 233
Collections: Tumblr 500 Celebration





	Open your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCoffee/gifts).



> I don't know if clarity meant reveal for you, but I took it like that 😁

There were three things Adrien suspected. 

First, he suspected that he was in love with Marinette. She had such a good heart, she was so brave and yes, she was so cute in her Multimouse outfit. The last fact was not why he’d chosen her as a temporary partner when Ladybug had given him her Miraculous for a while, but it had played a role, he had to admit, no matter how ashamed it made him feel.

Second, he very much suspected that she was in fact also Ladybug. It was there in the way she acted around him, in little mannerisms and faces she made he was sure she wasn’t aware of. The more time they spent together, the more obvious it became. They were also so in sync during fights, it was surreal. It was a familiarity that couldn’t be explained with only a few weeks as partners.

Third, he suspected and hoped that she was in love with him. The closer attention he paid to her, the more signs he noticed of this. He knew that the usual way she acted around him in school wasn’t just shyness, because she never acted like that around him when he was Chat or Mister Bug or around other guys. It was something more. And if the blushes and the look of adoration he’d caught on her face when she was looking at him were anything to go by, it was because he was the mysterious guy.

He suspected and he hoped that all three things were true, but he had no way of knowing for certain. Until one day, when another akuma was defeated and the victim sent on their way. It was a last-minute idea that he had as he took in her proud grin and her dancing eyes. It was so easy to catch her off guard by lifting his hand for a fist bump. 

“Pound it, m’lady,” he said, watching her return the greeting without hesitation. Everything came into focus with perfect clarity in this moment. He’d been right. At least on two counts. 

Much too late, she did a double take and realised that he was Mister Bug and he wasn’t supposed to know her identity. Her cheeks paled under the grey mask, her lips falling open in shock.

“It’s ok, don’t worry,” he said, taking her hands in his to hold her steady.

“But you know,” she whispered. 

“Yes and I suspected before and nothing happened. No need to panic. I promise you’ll be equally happy when you know who I am as well,” he said with a smile, calling off his transformation. He heard a gasp and her hands left his. When he opened his eyes again, she was hiding behind her hands.

“What are you doing?” she squeaked just like a small panicked mouse.

“Come on, look at me!” He pleaded.

“You know I shouldn’t!”

“I also know you’re the guardian now and you can do whatever you like,” he reminded her. She still didn’t budge.

“Ok, if you insist. Then I’ll just walk up to you at school when you least expect it,” he said in a teasing voice, walking behind her. 

“S-school?” she said, removing her hands, but still keeping her eyes closed.

“In fact, I don’t even need to walk any distance. I need to just turn around and say, “Hi”, since you know, you sit right behind me,” he finished with a grin. As expected, she whirled around, eyes open wide. 

“Adrien!” She exclaimed. 

“Good surprise?” he asked with a wink.

He saw her eyes narrow as she recovered from the initial shock. 

“You know.” She said slowly.

“What do you mean? I know your identity, I think we made this clear,” he said innocently.

“You know something else too.”

“Like what?”

“You’re going to make me say it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about but go ahead,” he grinned.

“You know I’m in love with you,” she said, staring boldly at him.  _ And three _ .

“Is that so?” He said, stepping closer to her.

“You looked too smug, of course you knew already,” she grumbled and he chuckled.

“Correction, I hoped. But is it so bad that I know?”

“No,” she admitted, her eyes softening. “Do you plan to do anything about it?” She asked, her cheeks now blooming with colour.

“Well, after such an invitation, how could I resist such a cute little mouse?” He said, gathering her in his arms, eliciting another squeak from her.

“You’re impossible,” she muttered, trying to cover up her reaction.

“But you love me,” he whispered, leaning in.

“I do,” she breathed, glancing at his lips. Then he kissed her, slowly, carefully, not wanting to scare her off. But it was him who was surprised when she pressed her lips to his and her fingers snaked into his hair, holding him in place. She kissed him with enthusiasm that made him see stars and literally took his breath away.

“Oh, wow,” he said when they came up for air. 

“You’re not the only one with surprises up your sleeve, bugaboy,” she said with a grin.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, m’lady,” he said, voice dripping with adoration. She just giggled and kissed him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based on a request on Tumblr for the celebration of 500 followers of the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) 's Tumblr.


End file.
